10 Reasons why I love you
by LethalxRose
Summary: One shots about each senshi and their lovers, and exactly why they love them. Read & Review


The Reasons Why I love her

Chapter One:

AN: Okay, so chea I had this crazy Idea to write this, of course after my favorite couple ever Ami And Zoi chan! h3h3 So yea, tell me what you think of my first chapter so I can like update soonn. Also tell me how to improve! Critisism is always needed to improve!

xoxoxox

His strong skilled hands, that had proved themselves through his last night's bedroom events clasped around the golden doorhandle. His toned chest was covered with a silk white button down colered shirt. Black pants and exspensive italian shoes completed his uniform for work. Curly strawberry blonde locks were tied back in a small black elastic band. A lether breif case was placed down at his feet, while he was searching through his pockets for a missing item. Throwing papers aside like garbadge he growled when his objects were still at lost and slammed his knee against the door.

"Where the fuck are they-" his angered voice was interrupted by a small delicate one.

"Looking for these?" her lithe fingers held up a pair of silver keys on a black keyring in the shape of a cross captivated inside a circle, the planetary symbol of Earth, and the symbol for one of the World's most richest man's company, Darien Sheilds Corporation. Which just happened to be the place where Zach worked, and the same destionation he would have to reach in 15 minutes with a 30 minute drive or he would be late.

He looked at the keys like he had just won the lottery and quickly swept them out of her fingers, picked up his breif case and once again reached for the door knobb but stopped once again forgetting something. Quickly he turned around and grabbed her small form in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her red lips before turned around once more.

"Forgetting something else?" she smiled, her voice trying to hide the giggle that was threatening to errupt from her throat as she held his lunch in one hand and some paperwork in the other. Her blue eyes sparkled seeing the few moments when her well-collected man was all wrung out.

He ran a hand through his smooth blond hair and turned around again, to retrieve the items that he had forgotten.

"Thank you Love," his casinova voice echoed into her ear softly as he pulled away once more as he reached for the door for a final time.

"Love you!" She said waving her blue manicured fingers cutely, the color matching her hair perfectly. Her aquatic locks reached up to her shoulders and framed her lilly white face that has matured over their lifetime together. The shy simple teenager that he once knew grew into the mature fully grown woman that he loved.

"Love you too Am-A-ACHOO!" he tried answering but a sneeze intrupted his message of dedication.

The large sneeze was loud enough for the world to hear, and startled a little brown dog trotted into the room looking at his master and barking once. Twice. And again.

Ami frowned when his papers flew out of Zach's hand and all over the wooden floor.

"DAMNIT!" he growled as he bent down to pick the papers up, stopping to check his watch and ignoring the licks from the small creature, "I'm going to be late! And Jason needs me for the big board meeting this morning."

"Still sick?" she asked, ignoring his loud profound mouth.

He sniffled and then looked up at her through his Jade eyes, "Yea, but I'm fine."

"Maybe you should stay home today." she said, her sapphire eyes shinning with concern, "You can tell Jay to rescedule, I'm sure my brother would understand." The dog barked in agreement.

"Ami. Using your connections in the company to score me some sick days off isn't professional. A well-respected girl like you should know that." he scolded her.

Her soft features turned into a frown at the tone of his voice, feeling like a child that had just been caught sneaking into a cookie-jar.

He saw her exspression and regretted his harsh words, "Thanks anyway baby."

The tone was still the same but Ami felt confourted by the tiny petname, she bent down to help Zach finish picking up the papers that he had dropped and forgotten.

Ami quickly kneeled down before him oblivouse to how much she was revealing under his large white shirt.

An akward cough left his mouth and green meet blue when her eyes looked up to meet with his, "Yes zach?" she asked innocently.

His tounge was tied at how to exspress the thought that was in his head, How could he tell his innocent mouse of a wife that if she wasn't going to stop showing off what's under her clothing he would bring her hard onto the wooden floor and fuck -

He shook his head, _Bad thoughts Zach! You'll never get to work thinking like that! _yet he couldnt hide the smirk across his face.

brushing a hand through his hair he was about to pick up the last sheet of white paper with black print copied onto it when her small hand was placed lightly over his, a smalls smile toyed across her face when he looked up to meet her gaze.

"You know, I bet if we had another repeat of last night, it might make you feel a little better." she bit her lower lip and ran her soft fingertips up and down his strong arm.

_Okay, maybe not innocent mouse. More like clever minx_ he thought watching her closely, knowing exactly what she wanted from him. Although he couldn't resist the temptation as imagines of last night floated into his head.

"Ami, You know I can't" he whined as he stood up and looked down at her.

Bad idea. The new perspective just gave him the perfect veiw down her shirt.

"Just a quickie?" she mused. And he couldn't resist, dumping the papers he had just finished picking up and he joined her on the floor.

And made love to each other on the floor in front of the doorway, under the dog's lingering eyes, Ami could never look that poor creature in the eye again.

Reason Number One; She always knows exactly how to make me feel better.


End file.
